-I N S E C U R E-
by Piyototo
Summary: I wouldn't have followed her, Rin Kaname, if I knew that she isn't a ordinary person. If I knew that she isn't from this world. Now, being stuck at this so-called 'World of Wonders', I am forced to follow Rin through out her adventures to protect her world from the evils. Sounds stupid? Yeah, I know. God, will I even get back to my own world?
1. Chapter 1

It just sounded like a normal, sunny afternoon, when I was walking back home. The routine is same as always, though I didn't know why that today I felt a bit...different… It felt like…something is going to happen soon…

Something _bad_…

And this is how me, Kagamine Len meet the Mrs. Nobody in our class, Kaname Rin.

* * *

**_ - INSECURE -_**

* * *

"What do you mean by '_accidentally'_ followed me'?" Kaname-san said as she gave me a fierce glare. If her glare could kill, I would have been died already…

I hope that doesn't happen…haha…

You are probably wondering what the _hell_ is happening here. Here, let me explain it to you…

* * *

_Like I was saying, I am walking back home after school. And that's when I saw Kaname-san in front of me. While me and my conscience are busy arguing whether to greet her or not, I saw Kaname-san walked into a small path leading into the deep forest. Rumors have said that deep inside the forest is a abandoned mansion, which also said to be the 'Haunted Mansion'._

_But, what is Kaname-san doing there? She couldn't have not heard the rumors, right? This tickled my curiosity, which leaded to me following her on the small, dirt path._

_Soon enough, I found myself inside the mansion, hiding behind a pillar while observing Kaname-san._

_Then, guess what did I see?_

_I saw a fox keychain at the edge of her schoolbag turned into a white, fluffy fox, with a bit of purple at the edge of its tail and ears._

_IT TURNED INTO A FOX! I AM NOT KIDDING! IT'S A FOX!_

_What is happening on this world?!_

"_Phew, Rinny, that was sure a loooonnnngggg day!" The fox, surprisingly, talked._

_Yeah, as in, talked._

_I know, I want to shoot myself in the head too._

_IT TALKED!_

"_Haha, Yukari, have fun being a keychain?" Kaname-san answered while giggling._

_The 'Yukari' let out a soft groaning sound, obviously not pleased with her answer._

"_Rin, I swear, you are the worst master ever!" 'Yukari' complained._

"_You mean mistress. And Yukari, not more Moon Candies for you."_

_Moon Candies? What's that? Is that a type of candy?  
_

"_Rin!" 'Yukari' gasped._

"_Nah, just kidding. Remind me to refill my -your- candies later, we both know that how big your stomach is."_

"_Grrr…." 'Yukari' silently growled, while I am still watching them quite stupidly behind the pillar._

_And very unfortunately, my phone just had to ring at _this_ time._

"_Who's there?!"_

_And the next moment, I found myself being attacked and pushed against the wall by a wave of water. A strong one. I am forced to close my eyes, making me unable to see what's happening now. I am soaked right now, and I felt something creeping up my wrists._

_I opened my eyes, only to see Kaname-san and 'Yukari' staring at me, a dark aura around her. Trying to move my hands to protest, but was aware that my hands are being tied together by a wave of moving water. _

_Then, I realized…_

_I have been found out._

_Opps…_

* * *

"Uh…Haha...ha…" I let out a nervous laugh as Kaname-san continuously glaring at me.

"Explain this, Kagamine," She growled out.

"I am…uh...was…walking back home…and uh…I saw you…erm…walking towards here…and I followed you…?" I squeaked out.

"How much did you hear?"

"Uh…from the 'long day' part till here…"

"Rin, he heard everything!" 'Yukari' gasped, "We should have him killed."

I choked.

"Shut up, Yukari. I am having a headache," Rin let out a tired groan, "…I will get killed by Meiko-san."

"Exactly. That's why killing him is better than getting yourself killed," 'Yukari' suggested.

I choked again.

Kaname-san sighed. "Kagamine."

"Y-yes…?"

"I will let you go this time, but remember this: Do not ever tell others about what happened today. I could, and will, kill you," Kaname-san demanded, her eyes not once leaving me.

"O-okay.."

"Come on Yukari, time to go. Meiko-san will be angry," Kaname-san said, turning and walking away from me as she snapped her fingers. The wave of water around me disappeared as I once again can move my wrists.

"Aye sir!" 'Yukari' cheered, following Kaname-san who is now standing in the centre of the room.

Reaching into her bag, Kaname-san took out a piece of nicely polished sunstone. She threw it up into the air as blue magical symbols in a big circle appeared under her. Reaching her hand out, she closed her eyes in concentration, the symbols under her glowed much brighter. I watched in amazement while 'Yukari' stood four-legged beside her as it watched Kaname-san, wiggling its tail lazily, its body also glowing slightly in purple.

The whole mansion seemed to be so much darker than it was originally. It's like every light was being sucked by the symbols. The magic symbols seemed to make out some words, but I can't read them.

A sudden gust of wind blew so hard as a picture of a door appeared. I could tell that Kaname-san is the one who summoned it. Though, it wasn't clear, it is shaking, so did the whole mansion, but still, I can make it out it's a door. Kaname-san snapped her head towards the fox. They both looked quite taken aback by this, yet for me, I am amazed by this.

It is like watching a movie. Everything in the movie is magically appearing here.

"Rin?!" Yukari shrieked.

"I don't know!" Kaname-san yelled back.

Don't know? Don't know what?

"Rin!" The fox cried.

Fear painted on Kaname-san's face. It's like her magic is out of control. Her eyes widened in horror as the symbols glowed brighter and brighter, until…

.

.

.

.

.

"_AHHH!"_

* * *

**I am bored, so this came out. What do you guys think about the...uh...'action' part...? I am actually quite bad in describing things...Ha ha...**

**I used Kaname-san (I took it from Kaname Madoka from Puella Magi Madoka Magca because I don't want Rin and Len have to same family name as it seemed quite weird to me..) because Rin and Len are not that close yet, more like they are just classmates instead of friends.  
**

**I appreciate those who reviewed and commented. English is not my mother language, thus you can see a lot of grammar mistakes in here, I do hope that reviewers will point out my mistakes. Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

If I hadn't followed her, then I won't be in this mess. Then again, if I didn't, what will I be doing now? Maybe this is some kind of adventure. Who knows?

* * *

_**-INSECURE-**_

* * *

"Ouch…." Len groaned. That sudden collision of force certainly made his head go all dizzy. "Where am I…?" He looked around after the dizziness had cleared, but he didn't feel any better due to the headache he is having. Len turned his head from the right to the left, then from left to right and so on and so forth, but the strange thing is, he doesn't recognize anything here. It doesn't even seem like this place is Japan because of the scenario, Japan is filled with buildings, but at here, it's all about plants.

Maybe he is having Amnesia? It does make sense, since he did knock something quite painfully before waking up. Maybe not, he is just guessing, judging by the feeling he is having when he woke up.

"Rinnnnnnyyyyyyy, I think he's awake~" A voice, which Len figured is Yukari, cheered out.

"Seriously, don't drag my name like that, it sounds annoying," Rin replied.

"Kaname-san?" Len turned his head to the source of voice, then there he has, two figures standing behind him in some distance chatting (quarreling) quite loudly, the blonde holding two bottles of which Len thinks is mineral water, one in each hand with a white, fluffy fox following beside her.

"Ah, you're awake," Rin said as she walked towards Len. "Here, have some water," She offered. "People said that water is the best medicine aside laughter and sleep."

"U-uh, t-thanks…"Len stuttered, and he mentally punched himself for doing so, thought he didn't know why did he stutter. It doesn't make any sense! He pushed the thought away and questioned Rin, "Um, where am I?" He is actually glad that he didn't stutter this time.

"Quantom," Rin answered shortly.

"K-Kua..what..?"

"Quantom. Q-U-A-N-T-O-M," Rin repeated, this time even spelled out for him.

"….Where…where is that…?"

"..Uh…somewhere…" Even Rin can't answer that, because she has no knowledge in geography, which lead to her always failing that subject.

"Where is that somewhere, may I ask?" Len noticed this decided to push her farther.

"..Uh…" Actually inside Rin's head, she screaming, 'Dammit Kagamine, stop that will ya'?!'

Len sighed, "So, I am not in Earth?" He is actually quite surprised that he could be so calm, he actually expected himself to gone crazy.

"Yes, and no," Came Rin's answer.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Len looked Rin with an eyebrow rose.

"…Just go and drink your drink."

And Len suddenly remembered something. Wasn't he with Rin when she summoned that door? That's it! That's the missing piece of a puzzle, that explains why he is here! Len cheered in victory, but he realized he didn't know anything after Rin screamed. So he decided to take risk ask Rin that.

"So…what happened after you summoned that door?" Len asked in almost a whisper.

"I..." Rin started. "After I summoned that door, I feel something…strange… Almost like, the power is out of control…Then I realized, maybe it is because you are at there too. Maybe the door doesn't allow people not from here be near it…I thought for a while, it doesn't make any sense. Last time Miku, umm, a friend of mine accidentally got spotted when she is summoning the door, but…nothing affected. So I am wondering…whether if it is because of you…um…"

"So…Is there any way I can get back there?"

Rin shook her head," I rarely get back there, unless I am on a mission or I have something else to do. But nowadays this country is quite peaceful, so I don't think I will get back there for a while. I don't know how to get back, I only know how to come back, it's Meiko-san who always send us there…Anyway, you done resting? Let's go to the city hall, I got some business to do there, and I can ask Meiko, maybe she can help you,"

Len stood up as he tried processing what she told him. He still has some hope, maybe that 'Meiko' Rin is talking about can help him. But wait, if Rin doesn't go back there, doesn't mean that…she doesn't go to school…?

"You don't need to go to school?" Len suddenly asked, startled Rin.

"Who cares? I am not popular in school, so no one even asked me why am I absent, not even the teachers. Even if they ask, I can say that I am involved in an accident, so I am hospitalized. Plus, I can keep up the works easily, since Yukari knows most of them," Rin answered, grinning," Speaking of that, Yukari, why are you silent all this time?" She asked as she turned her head towards her pet fox.

"I…I am…hungry…" The white fox cried out. Rin hadn't feed her for a loooooooonnnnnggggg time. Well, it's actually only for lunch and dinner, she had fed her during breakfast.

"Right…I haven't feed you…No wonder I have a feeling that I am forgetting something important, not like feeding you is important anyway," Rin said as she let out a giggle and took out a packet from her bag which Len just noticed she is bringing.

"Says who~!" Yukari answered.

"Says your mistress," Rin retorted back, "Here," she said as she open the packet and catch out a fist of what seemed like candies, but it is moon shape. And the pet fox immediately ate up everything on Rin's hand.

Out of curiosity, Len asked, "What's that?"

"Hm? Oh, it's just something like cereals," Rin answered shortly.

"Cereals?" Len repeated.

"Yep, you know a type of star-shaped cereal made by Nestlé? Honey Stars, is it? I forgot. It's more or less something like that, only it's in moon shape, though."

Len replied with a small 'oh', then Rin and Len both lost in their own thoughts.

"What are you? W-wha…I m-mean…" Len blurted out without knowing. He had a feeling that the female blonde will kill him for call her a 'thing'.

"I don't mind people calling me a 'thing', it's not like I am a human anyway. I mean, yes, I am a human, but I am a SPECIAL human, so is everyone here, not including you, though," Rin answered.

"You wondered what am I, correct? I am actually quite surprised that you didn't ask me that when you saw me and Yukari talking," Rin took a glance at Yukari, who is wiggling its tail rather lazily before continuing, "This place you are currently in is Quantom, known as The World of Wonders. Everyone here knows at least some magic, some can heal injuries, some can know what you are thinking, you say it, they -we- have it," Rin breathed, before going on with her explanation, "Like a typical story books or novels -I think you should at least read one or two before-, world with magics always have the bad guys who are planning to destroy them, so do we. Thus, Quantom set up something like an organization which consists of five persons –Earth, Water, Fire, Wind and Void. And I am one of them. It's very obvious, I don't think I need to point it out, yes, I am the Water."

"What we need is trust. Earth can destroy me, I can destroy Fire, Fire can destroy Earth and Wind, while Wind can destroy Earth. Yes, you must have noticed, no one can destroy Void, nor it can destroy anyone, therefore, Void is listed as the most powerful one in the Five Elements. Without trust, the whole Quantom will fall, as we can destroy each other. Even though Void can't be destroyed, yet its power is not enough to hold on the whole world."

"There's rumours saying that the will be a new Ice element, but no one knows anything 'bout it, we don't even know if it's real or not, after all, rumours are still rumours."

"So if it's real, the Ice is going to join the Five Elements?" Len asked.

"Maybe yes, maybe no, who knows? Ah, we have arrived. Questions for later, I have something to do." Rin said as she glanced at her fox, "Yukari, you give him a tour around the city. I will be back in around…"Rin looked at her watch,"…an hour. Let him check in the inn first. Two rooms alright?"

"Rin! No fair, why must I stucked with him~?" The white fox whined.

Rin groaned, "Oh, come on, I haven't settle Meiko's problem, help me a little while, will ya'?"

"Extra food?"

"How big is your stomach, seriously?"

"I will take that as a yes, then~" Yukari said in a singing voice.

"Fine…" Rin grumble in defeat. She then turned to Len and said, "I go do some business at the city hall, you and Yukari go for a tour first, 'kay?"

Len answered Rin's question with a nod, then just as Rin going to walk off, Len yelled, "Wait!"

Rin turned around, "Yeah?"

"Where do we meet after an hour?"

"Um, in front of the clock tower, tell Yukari that, thanks~!" Rin ran off, as if she has a very important thing to do.

"You're welcome…?"

* * *

**Actually I am going to write when Rin meets with Meiko, but I think I will leave that for the next chapter~**

**I do know that some places in Japan have a lot of plants, but in this story, I wrote Japan as a advanced country.**

**I appreciate those who reviewed and commented. English is not my mother language, thus you can see a lot of grammar mistakes in here, I do hope that reviewers will point out my mistakes. Thanks.**


End file.
